My Own Hell
by LuluizEmo
Summary: When you give the world your all, it comes back and punches you in the face. In this case, it came back, bit me in the arm, sent me to Georgia, and bit me again. Until I met him. His ocean blue eyes, his goofy smile, he wasn't crazy, like Rick, he was better. Better than anything I could ever imagine. OCxOC :D
1. Chapter 1

My feet hurt and I'm stuck in a tree near a group in a prison. I have to tie myself to the tree when I go to sleep. Sadly enough, I'm running low on food. I was thinking to introduce myself to the prison group, but figured it's best not to get attached. Luckily, they only found me once, but I had moved to another tree closer to the prison. One time, I saw a van coming, killed a man with an eyepatch **(Yay!)** and the others that came. But, the prison still got their fence broken into. Frowny face. Coco Beans - my monkey is very obedient, considering he has to be, being it's that or being thrown 10 feet down. But I would never do that to Coco. Never.

Ever.

Ever.

So, anyway, I've developed a mental crush on a cute guy with spiky dirty-blonde hair, and learned his name was Mason, but, I guess if I'm going to cower away in a dying tree, that will soon have no leaves, I think they'll find me.

So so sad.

In 2 days, I'll be vulnerable. Or, I'll have to hide in a guard tower at the least. Yea, I'll just do that. So, one night I fought off walkers and hid in a guard tower. Like a boss. Ha. Ha. Ha. Sigh. It's dark in here. I lit a match, and then shown it on the wall, which showed a message, but I had no idea what it said, because I was on the edge of sleep. I slumped back in the chair and fell asleep. Not for long, though. I am awoken by shouting, and I found myself in a prison cell. They found me. I'm in their group's place. No, no, no, no, no! I looked over to see Coco tied up. I tried to reach for my knife, but my hands were limply tied to the bed. I slipped them from the loose knot and untied Coco. He rushed into my arms and snuggled into my chest.

"Shh...it's okay." He whimpered. "We're gonna be fine, baby. We're gonna be fine." The thing is, we weren't.

"She's awake." A kid mumbled.

"Sadly, yea I am." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Avery." The kid slowly took my hand and shook it through the bars. He looked around my age: 20. Hopefully. Ugh. Being-no, none of the whiny shit.

"Mason." His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Enough to defeat the bluest skies and oceans. I tied up my bright blonde hair and braided it, setting it over my shoulder. I lost the rubber band, and Coco helped by tying up the braid hisself. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, bud," I grabbed an apple from my pack and handed him the juicy fruit, as he took a delighting bite out of it.

"Thanks." Although he said it more like: "Tanks."

"You take good care of him."

"He's my specialty. I would be lying on the zoo floor with a knife through my head if it wasn't for him. Are you gonna let me stay here?"

"That's not my decision, but I would. Yes." I smiled. Yay. "But, if you don't mind me asking, how old were you when hell decided to take a visit?"

"17. I was going to my friend's house for the weekend, and I...um...she's dead...now...so...yea."

"Oh." I nodded slowly.

"So, I just ran. She followed me, so I got in my car and left." But, that's not how it went. I was getting _out _of my house and saw a zombie laying on the ground, covered in blood. I thought it needed help and it _bit_ me. I have hardly recovered, considering it was just a little gash, and I guess I'm...immune. But, I couldn't tell them that, though. They'd take advantage. Use me til I'm blood and bones.

"Who's this?" A southern voice boomed.

"Avery...we found her in a guard tower in the field." Mason said.

"I want her out. Now. We don't have enough food for ourselves, let alone her and a monkey!"

"You don't have enough food? Why didn't y'all say so! Me, Mason and Coco can go on a run today." I exclaimed.

"I don't trust you." The man frowned.

"Fine, me and Coco. But I can't carry all the stuff on my own."

"I'll go." Mason glared at the man. "It's my decision. Let's go."

"Now?"

"Now. C'mon." He unlocked the cell and grabbed my hand. He led me to a truck when we got outside. I hopped inside and started the engine with a paperclip. I drove to the Wal-Mart I saw full of food. We parked closest to the market and I ran outside, hiding behind a wall as I saw two walkers lingering aimlessly. I snuck up behind them and quickly stuck the knife in both of their heads. The glass doors weren't very automatic anymore, my point being whatever died in there is still in their, nothing gets in nothing gets out. I grabbed my gun with the silencer and shot the door open. The glass shattered and about 10-15 walkers came out of their hiding places. I stealthily shot their faces off, as Coco ripped some, and Mason beat them to death. We ran inside, making like mice. I had made arrows with duck-tape, and we followed them to aisles and aisles of food. I swung my empty bag around and started grabbing food. A walker grabbed my arm and I couldn't fight it. It stuck it's teeth in my arm and tore the flesh. I screamed and Mason came over, shot it in the head, and stared at my arm with tears in his eyes. He hugged me, backed away, took his gun and pointed it at my temple.

"No! Don't!" I ducked when he shot it, causing it to shoot another walker. Sweet.

"Do you want to become one of them?" He shouted.

"Don't shoot! Please! Drive me back, lock me in a cell...and wait for 2 days...at the least...if I'm running a fever, I give you the permission to shoot me in the head. Just, please." Nobody except me knows about my immunity.

"Fine." He grumbled. Coco hugged my neck.

"It's fine buddy...I'm not gonna turn...it's ok." I gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he smiled a little. I jumped in the passenger's seat of the truck and wrapped a bandage over my arm, pulling my sleeve over it. We arrived in the prison, and a kid came over.

"What'd you get?" He asked excitedly.

"Bit." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I got fish. And other things." I handed him the bag, and Mason grabbed my other bite, which still stung. I yelped, and he pulled back my sleeve to see the bite mark.

"You got bit once? When?"

"Th-three years ago..."

"You mean...you're...immune?" He whispered. I nodded and gulped. "Wow...never thought..."

"O Positive. Canadian."

"You're Canadian?" I nodded again, my eyes wide with tears.

"How'd...you get here?" The kid muttered.

"Carl!" Mason yelled. "You need to un-hear all of that, or at least keep your mouth shut about it."

"Ok." He walked away. Mason walked up to me, and hugged me.

"Don't cry, if Rick wants you gone, he'll have to go through me first." At first I just stood there...stunned. Until he finished the sentence and hugged him back. "Let's go...um...back to the...um...cell block." He pulled away blushing. I tugged down my sleeves and followed. Rick was waiting at my cell door, he shoved me in and I skinned my bare knees on the concrete. "That's no way to treat a woman!" Mason exclaimed, furious. "Especially one who got injured to get you food!"

"Injured? How?"

"Oh, just a little cut." I whispered.

"Show me." He demanded.

"No reason...just a cut."

"Show me, god dammit!" He reached in, and pulled up my sleeve and saw the bandage. "What's under there?"

"A cut, I told you."

"Why's there so much blood?" He glared.

"It's nothing...really. I'm fine." I jerked my hand away. He huffed and walked away, scuffing the ground. My knees wobbled, and I fell on the bed. I tried to get some food, but I fainted.

"Avery! You okay?" Mason shouted, unlocking the cell. I had no energy left, my stamina was gone. Someone grabbed my hands and cuffed them to the bed. I tried to open my eyes, but nothing worked. I was most likely going to die or something. Loss of blood, starvation, dammit I haven't eaten since Saturday, it's Thursday now, I've saved the food for Coco, since he runs out of stamina quick, unlike me. So, if anyone didn't know that I was I actually starving, not turning, well, I'm screwed. Because if I _do_ die from starvation, I'll become a zombie...and...Coco will, um, murder them. I felt Coco sitting on my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second then opened them. I saw Rick with a scary, grim expression. He rolled his eyes. Coco gave me a bag of chips I found at the store.

"Thanks." I smiled. He ripped open the bag and picked the lock of the handcuffs, and handed me the bag. I devoured it, and when Mason heard me crumpling the bag, he turned around.

"How'd you get out of the cuffs?"

"Um...magic?" He snickered.

"Yea, sure."

"Magic lock pick monkey." I beamed. He unlocked the cell door and sat on the bunk.

"So, um, if you're ya know," His voice lowered to a whisper. "immune, and Rick finds out, you'll be only bones. He's a dictator, and a dick. He'll feed our people your fucking blood if he has to. Anything to keep _us_ going. Another thing, he'll take advantage. We can't let this slip. Got it?" He pointed to Coco, and he nodded. He raised his voice to a regular tone. "So, what's your condition here?"

"I'm fucking starving!"

"Oh...um...I may have let slip...the other...problem."

"Mason! If I don't turn they'll suspect something's up! Are you an idiot!?" I whisper-shouted

"Sort of..." I grabbed one of the pillows and started hitting him. "Sorry! Sorry!" I stopped and leaned back.

"What's going on?" The kid, Mason mentioned his name was Carl, I think, stood at the doorway.

"He's an idiot, well in his case sort of..." I glared at him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! It just slipped!"

"You mean you let slip that she got bit? Or, the other one."

"Bit."

"Oh. Um. Ok. Bye." He turned around and left.

"I think," I scooted closer. "I succeeded in being absolutely depressed my entire life. How old were _you_?" He cleared his throat, and wiped his palms on his jeans.

"18. But, um, I, was...um...seven-teenbeforeallthisstartedbutmybirt hdaywasreallyclose,soIwasaround-" I kissed him, and let my mouth linger on his for a second.

"You talk too much." I smirked.

**YAY! OCxOC X3 And RickxCuh-ray-zee! XP Soo...jus' ta tell yah peepuhl, Mason looks kinda like Chris Hardwick from Talking Dead. And Avery****looks like Ariana Grande, except blonde. :3 Hope u liekee. Cuz. I'm kinda lazy when it comes to writing...and I can get cliche, and cheesy, and all that other dramatic stuff...liek in movehs .-. So, if you want to join the duckling herd, then, read this, and leave a review on what ya think, bcuz I liek listening to compliments and hate-liments. :D Okee. So...this...was...um...chapter 1 of...My Own Hell. Cuz...she was mad at him...and...Rick's a bitch and...he lieks her, she lieks him...and um...they were fighting...and then Mason is liek 'Woahh...Hot-ot-ot-ot-ot-ot-ot-ot-ot-ot-ot-ot! :o' and I was liek :D LOVE BITCHES Then they did. Sort of...um...Okeebai.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Five Weeks Later...***

I lifted my pack on to my weak shoulders. Scavenging Wal-Mart again after it has been overrun by zombies the last time I was there isn't easy. Especially when all your stamina was left back in Crawford on the scavenge they made you do 3 days ago. I almost died. Seriously, I was at the dock, and something came up behind me. If I hadn't heard the footsteps, I would've had a gash in my neck. Anyway, I had now arrived at my blue truck, I had stolen when I had to walk to Crawford because Rick wanted to 'save gas'. In my opinion, he just wanted to torture me til' I am actually just skin on bones. I hoisted myself on to the plush black seat, and slammed the door shut, right on a walker's hand. I picked it up reluctantly and threw it out the window, before shoving the key in and turning it, which brung my pride and joy to life. I backed away, and set out for the empty road-which I had cleared myself-and my torture chamber and torturer, known as the Prison, and Rick. And Mason. No, Mason is not my torturer. Just what he did to Mason. I can remember it crystal clear. Mason had wanted to go on a run for Judith, Carl's younger sister/half-sister, and Rick volunteered to join him, but when Rick came back...no Mason. A woman named Carol had told me that's the same thing that happened with one of the Greene's farm hands, Otis. And this man named Shane. Carl, the kid, had gotten shot, and Shane and Otis went to get him. Everybody believes Shane sacrificed Otis to get away, and left him for dead. I was passing where Rick left-or maybe sacrificed-Mason, and came to a halt in the parking lot of the Pre-School. I looked inside, and saw somebody had barricaded the doors and windows, and somebody was in a tent, lying down, on the roof. I couldn't bring them back, I knew what Rick would say: "Why'd you think bringing more mouths to feed was a _good_ idea?!" to which I'd reply: "I thought saving someone was a _good _idea." Then I'd scowl and trudge away to my cell and punish myself and tell myself to be a big girl for the punishment, which was always no dinner. He treats me like a five-year old! At least I still have Coco, that is. I slammed my head on the steering wheel and drove away. I heard "Hey!"s and "Wait!"s but didn't stop, even when the voice seemed a tad bit familiar. It was hoarse. And dry. But all I could think of was that if I starve one more time, I'm dead. Like _dead_. This reminds me a little of a game I'd play with my brother, Albert. Left For Dead Two. I stopped the car a mile from the Pre-School, turned around, and parked again. The man who was on the roof was now quietly sulking, and looked up when I parked. I couldn't believe it.

"Avery!" He called.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you! How'd you get here?" I asked, taking a step towards him after I had gotten out of the car.

"I was wondering where you had gone after I saw your car leave Manitoba, I followed you all the way to Tennessee, before your car ran out of gas and I lost your trail, but I found a young man here who knew you, he said he had a prison, and was setting off there. Left one day, but I couldn't leave myself. I dunno why, but I couldn't. Do you mind taking me to your 'prison'?" I shook my head, while looking off at a dark figure in the forest.

"No, not at all." I turned around with my keys gripped tightly in my hand. I opened the car door and slid in, performing the same ritual of driving. Once we were out of the parking lot and past the Pre-School: "Hold on." I swerved towards the figure, which was a ways. I slowly kept putting my foot down on the gas pedal. I came to a stop behind the figure. I knew it was Mason. I jumped out of the car, as it was very quiet, he didn't notice. Pro for ol' blue. I turned him around and hugged him tightly.

"Avery," He stepped back. "It's you...it's _really _you." He took my hand. "Before I left, I had something to tell you."

"You said you would tell me when you got back, but you never came back."

"I'm here now, aren't I? What I wanted to say was...I love you." I froze. "But, why'd you come back for me?" The corner of my lips drew into a smile.

"B-because I love you, too, Mason." He pulled me into an embrace, pulling my face to his, until our lips met. I was having a heart attack. We pulled away after what seemed like forever when we heard a loud car honk.

"C'mon! We're wastin' daylight!" Albert called from the car.

"One more thing, what does that make us?"

"Whatever you want." He said, kissing my forehead. When Mason opened the door, Albert had moved to the back. I lifted my self on to the seat for the umpteenth time, turned on the car, and rested my right arm on the side. I looked down at my hand, now intertwined with Mason's. I gave him a little squeeze and turned around, heading towards the prison.

"Ave, you look terrible. Starved and shit. What happened?" Albert asked.

"Rick. Whenever I did somethin' wrong, he'd lock me in the cell. This Daryl guy's been real nice ta me." Mason shot me a worried look. "Don't worry, darling. Nothin' happened."

"I love your accent. It's adorable." I grinned.

"Thank ya." We arrived 20 minutes later, me hopping out of the car, getting my bag jerked off my back, Mason recieving hugs, and Albert and I getting lectured by _the_ one and only: Rick "The Dick" Grimes.

"Who's this?" He said harshly, his hand behind his back.

"My brother, Albert, sir." I said, calmly. He pulled out a gun and shot Albert in the head.


	3. Chapter 3

***Le Next Day ^-^***

I rubbed my eyes, taking a good look at my surroundings. I looked at Avery and Coco, sleeping soundly next to me. I stood up, opening the tent and stepping outside.

Beautiful day. The sun shining over the green Oak's. I walked over to the car, and saw another familiar black Toyota parked behind it. I peered in the car, and saw dirty blonde hair under a blanket. I took out a neon pink highlighter and wrote on the windshield "Good Luck Finding Us. ~Raven." And smirked. I ran to the tent and woke Avery up, pulling her towards the car before jumping in the driver's seat. assuming she'd get us killed seeing she would've stayed asleep for 5 more hours. I turned on the car engine.

"Where are we?" Avery groaned.

"Springfield, Illinois."

"I thought we were in St Louis getting some supplies."

"Something hit you on the head. I drove us here."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"My house. Only an hour away."

"Okay." I heard a car behind us. Shit. I swerved ours through the forest.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"Yea. But my first sister died when she was born. My mother had an eating disorder. So when the baby was born, it didn't have any food, so they both died."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Well, I lived with my father. He was a good guy when he was with Lucy-my step-mom-because my mom was harsh on him, and Lucy is as sweet as sugar. I really hope he's still my neighbor."

"Neighbor?" Avery laughed.

"Yeah, I lived in a little brick house with my half-sister. Miranda. My father and Lucy lived in a white house next to mine, and my grandparents lived on the other side."

"Cool."

An hour later, we pulled into the drive of a small brick house-my house. I opened the door and stepped out, taking in the clear air. 8 hours away from Georgia. 2 minutes away from my home. I pulled out a key ring, looking at the brown garage door, then the wooden door with the special glass pattern.

"Why were you in Georgia?" Avery asked from behind me.

"College." I said quickly as I ran up the steps and unlocked the door. I opened it and motioned her inside, sitting myself down on the brick stairs. After 10 minutes, I saw the black hood of Mason's Toyota creeping past the trees. I smirked. He parked in the driveway and hopped out of the car. "So, we meet again." He raised his eyebrows.

"That's dramatic."

"Well, it's supposed to be." I narrowed my eyes, keeping the crooked smile on my face.

"What do you want, Raven?"

"Avery needs safety. And after what Rick-" I shut my mouth.

"What about Rick?"

"I've said too much. You weren't supposed to know."

"What about Rick!? What'd he do?!" He shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" I whispered.

"I don't give a fuck if all the walkers in the world hear me! What'd he do?!" He glared at me.

"He r-rape-"

"He raped who?" His voice was low and his eyes were still narrowed.

"Me...and Avery..." He stepped closer and put his arms on my shoulders.

"Avery?"

"He-he touched us...and he...he...it was horrible." I cried on to his shoulder.

"It's fine..." We pulled away and stared at each other for a while.

~~~~**I switched to No POV because...I felt liek eet :c**~~~~

Mason took another step towards Raven, staring deeper into her coal-black eyes. Leaning in closer, their lips barely touched before Raven pulled away quickly.

"This is wrong." She said, leaning against the railing of her porch. "Avery loves you."

"Yeah...I'm sorry." The two heard the click of a door and Avery walked out, her hand intertwined with a little girl, and a middle-aged couple coming out behind her. The grin on her face was infectious.

"Raven I found your-" She froze as she saw Mason.

"Avery..." Mason smiled at her. She ran away and Mason slumped against a red truck while Raven reunited with her family.

"Raven? Can you help me get Avery?"

"Sure." Raven grumbled and walked inside the house towards the basement, when she heard a shattering of glass to her right.

She ran to the bathroom and kicked open the door **–Just so you know…a lot of the events later on, are going to be like those before. When Avery came is kinda like Season 4 for TWD, and in my version, Rick is as insane and as cruel as the governor, who will come in later, and…Raven is kind of a replacement for T-Dog I guess C: - **and Avery lay there, the hand mirror dropped on the floor and her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. The slightest inch, centimeter, or even millimeter of movement appearing on her chest. Raven rushed to her side, Mason just standing there, stunned. She tried CPR, getting nothing.

"Avery!" She screamed. "Wake up! Please! Please!" She repeated. "Mason! Help me!" The tears streamed down her face. She held her two fingers to Avery's neck. Feeling a steady beat, she lifted Avery's head up, and saw a large red stain on the carpet. Raven carefully set her down and pulled her hand back. It was covered in blood. Mason fell to his knees, hugging himself. Raven rocked back and forth, holding her knees to her chest.

"What're you screamin-Oh, my lord." Lucy said quietly. Raven's father and Miranda stood behind Lucy. Miranda buried her face into her father's shirt. He held the two close. Raven held Mason's hand tightly, gripping it firmly.

"Help…me…" The five stared at Avery, her husky voice startling them all. Mason and Raven carried her to the couch while Raven's family cleaned up the bathroom.

"Glass…" She held up her wrist weakly. Sure enough, Raven saw a large shard of glass stuck in Avery's wrist. Mason held her arm down, while Raven pulled it out. Avery screamed.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you..." Mason said tearfully.

"Mom! I need duct tape!" Raven yelled. Miranda came in and handed her sister a roll and scissors. Raven took it harshly, her eyes still streaming with tears. Miranda ran back to the bathroom. She placed the tape over the scar as Avery breathed heavily. She let out a last heavy breath before she fainted and breathed normally. Raven pulled her sleeve up further and saw her bite.

"What the…Mason?" She looked up. Mason's eyes were swollen and his face was soaked.

"She's…um…immune."

"No I'm no-ow!" Avery screamed, her hoarse voice filling the small room.

"What was that?" Raven's father called.

"Avery." Raven muttered.

"Mom! Look who I found in the car!" Miranda ran in with Coco smiling proudly beside her. He ran up to Avery and frowned, looking up to the two knelt beside her. Mason glanced at him for a moment before turning his attention back to Avery.

"Baby..." Avery opened her eyes and stared at Mason and Coco, the corners of her lips turning up. "I love you..." Mason smiled.

"I love you too, you're gonna do this. You can make it...I know you can." He gave her hand a squeeze. She winced. "What is it."

"M-my stomach." In less than a second, Raven pulled off Avery's shirt and saw at least 30 scars. And a large shard of glass. Mason gasped. Raven slowly tugged out the shard of glass while Avery screamed and Mason and Coco cried.

"What're those?" Raven asked after the glass was on the non-stop growing pile.

"It's," she grunted, painfully, trembling. "It's nothing."

"Did Rick..." Mason trailed off.

"No!" She shouted, having an extreme coughing fit after. "My...it was my...d-" She shook her head quickly, as if she was answering somebody mentally. "I fell...as a kid." She lied, all though everyone in the room could see through her bluff.

"It was your dad?"

"You have something in common with Daryl then..." Mason grumbled.

"How do you know _that_?" Raven scoffed. "Only a girl who's slept with him'd know."

"Have you?"

"Maybe...once...or twice." She blushed.

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes.

"All done." Avery muttered, holding up a small piece of glass and setting it in the basket. She lay back on the couch, then their was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hide." She whispered to Mason. Raven stood up slowly and approached the door with caution.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She opened the door slowly, standing behind it. The man walked in, taking slow, easy steps. He walked past the brick wall and into the living room. And saw Avery. He gasped quietly. "Are you okay?" He asked running to her. "Oh my god..." He looked her over. "Were you bit?" Avery shook her head slowly, trembling with worry. He felt something bump against the back of his head.

"Now." A southern man said pushing him away from Avery. "You might wanna get outta here, or it's an arrow through your skull." The man ran away and shut the door carefully behind him. Raven jumped up and hugged Daryl around the neck. "Hey, darling." They pulled back.

"I missed you." Raven smiled.

"When you left I was worried as hell. But, I know my girl. She'd go here out of all the places in the world." He looked behind him and stared at Avery. "What happened to _you_?" He asked.

"Major glass incident. She actually died for a second." Mason said, rolling out from underthe couch.

"Oh." He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it in fear of offending Avery. Mason lifted Avery up and pulled her close.

"You're gonna be okay."

"I know, babe. I love you." They leaned in until their lips met, staying like that for only a moment.

"Aww..." Raven beamed, while Daryl shifted awkwardly. Mason carefully set Avery on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"As long as we're here...you're safe."


End file.
